


A Twitching Nose is Nothing to be Sneered At

by glyph_zero



Series: A Twitching Nose [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: He's still a BAMF though, M/M, Of fucking course he is, Stiles is a Were!Bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glyph_zero/pseuds/glyph_zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a WereBunny</p>
<p>Which is more badass than it sounds :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Twitching Nose is Nothing to be Sneered At

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stiles the Bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/575552) by [Goldenpetal13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenpetal13/pseuds/Goldenpetal13). 



Scott was the first to rush through the door. "What happened? You said it was an emergency!" Derek calmly looked from the bunny sitting on his thigh and nibbling lettuce to Peter. "Uncle..." Peter just grinned unrepentant as the others streamed in behind Scott, the humans panting. Chris took in the scene, realised what had happened and shot a death glare at Peter. 

Scott stared at the bunny, his own nose twitching at it like in response "Where's Stiles?". 

Derek grinned at him. And yeah, okay, maybe he did take a step back then.  
Grinning Derek was creepy. "He's right here" the Alpha picked up the bunny that determinedly held on to his lettuce with his paws.

A moment of Silence.

"Stiles is a rodent?" Jackson shouted with glee and promptly collapsed on the floor, laughing. Bunny!Stiles looked up at them, still chewing. Immediately Isaac and Allison melted "Awwwww...". Even Boyd's lips twitched.  
Lydia got a shit eating grin and took out her cellphone. Scott stared in horror.

Erica was not so smart.

She made her way over to were Derek had sat Stiles on the floor and leaned down to him. Stiles had to bend a little to look up at her.  
"Awww" Erica cooed mockingly "Who's an iddle widdle stilesy wisey?"  
Bunny!Stiles returned her gaze steadily for a second.

Then, abruptly, he launched himself into the air.

Erica stumbled backwards screaming, trying to dislodge Stiles who did his best to hold unto her head with his front paws while his hind legs scratched her face. The moment she gained her footage however he fell unharmed to the floor, sitting there, nose twitching, before hopping to Derek's couch and from there over cushions and the backrest, unto Derek's head. Their he tucked is paws under him, one ear raised, one flopping sideways and sighed contently.

Derek let out a rumbling full belly laugh, while he was careful not to shake Bunny!Stiles to much. Lydia was grateful she was recording this, as it was a scene to cute for words. Derek laughing like a loon, eyes blinking red and green, while Stiles sat on his head, nose twitching, looking as harmless as possible.

"Derek" Erica complained, while fussing over her face "Why won't it heal?". "You should be thankful he didn't bite you" Chris informed her, surly, eyeing the bunny warily. Unlike the others, he had actually read the bestiary.

Derek stopped laughing "Werebunny teeth are poisonous" he informed her cheerfully, grin getting, impossibly, wider.

Erica stopped fussing.

"They can hypnotise people" Chris added, voice dark. "And they're omnivores" Peter said smugly. The entire pack eyed Stiles a little worriedly. "If I ever hurt you unintentionally, I'm apologizing" Jackson hastily said. It was surprising how menacing a twitching nose could be, when turned in your direction.

Something in Chris' eyes dimmed. "Have you ever seen a flock of Werebunnies burrow through a cow they just killed?" he asked, voice hollow.  
"They kill cows?" Allison asked suspiciously "How?"  
"Usually a few of them herd one away from the rest and one of them goes for the throat" Peter said happily

As one the pack took a step away from Stiles, eyes never leaving him.

"...Blood soaked fur" Chris groaned, hands in his hair.

Derek, still smiling, reached up to gently took Stiles into his lap. He began petting him. "Wouldn't people notice?" Scott asked nervously. "Wouldn't there be skeletons?" "Oh, Werebunnies can nibble through bone" Derek said, humming to the bunny on his lap. His fingers found a particular spot behind Stiles ear. His eyes closed in bliss and one hind leg started to thump rapidly unto Derek's thigh. Scott swallowed, wile everyone shivered.

Behind them Chris had slit down the wall. His arms were hugging his knees and he was rocking back and forth. "Twitching noses" he sobbed "Oh God, the twitching noses!"

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, awkward rambling ahead :)
> 
> So yeah, first post to AO3 ever and totally unbetaed. So it's probably choke full of mistakes, especially regarding the format 
> 
> I'm not a native English speaker so I'm always looking for Beta Readers. If you're interested drop me a Short Message on FanfictionNet? Under Glyph-zero, please and thank you.
> 
> Oh yeah, this was fully inspired by Goldenpetal13's Stiles the Bunny, thanks for that :)


End file.
